To Find Love
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Indef. Hiatus. To be rewritten. Harry is Voldemort's son. Harry has a new power that sort of goes by the concept oy yin and yang, he knows a bit of meds, and his life is hectic with his new father. And Harry is adopting Voldmort's habits, both new and old
1. I'm Hungry!

 Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling does. 

hermionegranger's challenge. 

                                                         **_To Find Love_**

   In a blackened room inside number, 4 Privet Drive laid a boy about 15. In fact this boy's birthday had just occurred. Of course Harry Potter is awake to celebrate. About 5 owls flew inside the room and unto the bed, which was nothing more than a plain mattress. Harry picked up the first parcel from his owl, Hedwig. He recognized the handwriting as Hermione's. From the feel of the parcel, he knew there were at least 2 books inside.

 'How nice,' He thought. And inside…were two books. The first one was called 'How to Unleash Your Powers' by Lisa Carmen. And the other was a journal. The journal was entirely black with a sign on the front and the paper's side was gilded in gold. It was magical so it included never-ending pages.  

Harry put those aside and grabbed the letter that came with it. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

I hope your doing okay. I'm fine. Right now I am in Bulgaria with Victor and it's wonderful over here. Guess what? I learned how to actually ride a broomstick! I know how to do all sorts of stuff, though I'm still not as good as you. I hope you like the presents. I thought they'd help you. And it's not your fault that Cedric died last year so don't blame yourself. Take care, okay?   Your best friend, Hermione 

 Harry smiled. 'So she did go to Bulgaria.' He frowned when he remembered last year. 'Cedric didn't deserve to die. I should have been selfish and took the cup by myself, then he'd be alive right now.' He sighed. Harry went to stop Pig, Ron's hyperactive owl. This time he read the note first.

     _Dear Harry,_

_Are the Dursley's treating you all right? Fred and George bought me new dress robes, can you believe it? They're really nice, light blue with no laces! And they suddenly got all this money out of nowhere! Also have a good birthday, Harry!_

_Your Best Friend,_

_Ron_

Once again Harry smiled. The money had been put in good use. He opened Ron's gift.

Inside was about a dozen brownies and a few items from Gred and Forge's joke shop. 'Finally! Some food!' Harry thought as he ate half of the brownies. He put everything else away. 

 Hagrid gave him a watch. The watch allowed him to have the time, where his close friends and family are, and to store memories. Sirius gift was from both him and Remus. It was a wizard's camera. Once everything was stored into his trunk Harry fell asleep.

The next morning Harry went downstairs to eat. He started cooking the breakfast just as the other people who lived there came down to eat. Uncle Vernon's voice boomed out. "Remember boy, your not allowed to eat." Harry put the food on the table and left the house. It was the same day after day since he came back to school. No food, and he was getting sick of it. What food did they cook? HE cooked it, but HE didn't get to eat it. Dudley's diet got him nowhere. Now he's allowed to eat anything and everything.

As Harry walked away from the house he felt slightly sick. He got nearer to the park and all of a sudden his eyes rolled and he blacked out.      


	2. White, White, and White! Yeesh

 Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling does. 

hermionegranger's challenge. 

                                                                              **_To Find Love_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 2_

When Harry opened his eyes all he saw was white blurriness. [1]'Where in the blue hell am I?' he asked himself. He felt around for his glasses until his hand closed around them. He slid them on and everything came into focus.

"Your finally awake," the nurse he just notices said. "Hello?" Harry replied a little confuse. "May I ask where am I?" The nurse continued to set the hospital food down. "You are in the London Hospital. Now let me ask you a question. How do you feel?" 

Her voice was irritatingly cheerful. But he chose to answer this unknown woman. "Fine, thank you. Just exactly what happened, miss?" She began to fix a bed on the side next to him. "Before we get into that, do you have [2] anorexia nervosa? Do you think you do? Do you worry that you're overweight?" Harry closed his mouth and yelled angrily, "NO!"

She frowned and said, "Then why are you in a dangerous state of severe malnutrition. Weight loss, in serious conditions can lead to different kinds of diseases." "You answer me first." 

"Alright. I'll tell you by what someone told me."__

_ A boy about fifteen who was really skinny came jogging to the park. He started to pant really hard, soon after his eyes rolled and he fell. I thought he was unconscious before, but that is until he started to open his eyes again. I asked if he was okay and he just nodded his head, but then he started to hyperventilate. Then I guess he fell unconscious. I hurried to my car and drove here as fast as I could…_

"Of course after we did tests, which they are now finding out what's wrong, you ended up in this room and that was an hour ago. Now what's your story?" Here he got a little nervous. He sighed. "Well it started in the beginning of summer…"

_I slammed the trunk when all my stuff was out. I began my way to the front door dragging my stuff behind me. Everything was the same as always in Privet Drive. My life is always this lucky. All these years and they still make my life miserable, they will never help me at anything. I finally make it to the door and continue the journey to my room, excuse me, Dudley's **second** bedroom, it seems as if I do not own the room._

_It is full of his stuff, not mine. I'd like to have my own room, one that is full of things that are my own. I want his freedom. I want to love and be loved.  _

_Well, here I am in the room. And already big bad Vernon is coming. Ridiculous! I just got here! He's in my, err… he's in **the **room. Looks like he wants to talk to me. Whoa, talk…to…me? Must be really important._

_Here we go. "Look boy, we just set up a new rule that only you have to follow." Okay. What is it? It MUST be stupid. Really stupid. "Your not allowed to eat."_

_ Just like that. He just straight up told me I'm not allowed to eat. What the hell is that?! "But-" and then he cuts me off. "No buts!" And left just like that. It **was**__stupid._

_Yeah right. I'm not supposed to eat? They never feed me, but that doesn't mean I couldn't eat. I had plenty of food from Hogwarts and in the floorboard. I went over quickly to my hiding place._

_And inside would be the food I am talking about. Wonder if they found out. Nah! Inside is…       Oh My… It's gone, all gone. They did find out. _

_I guess the food from Hogwarts will do me all summer.  _

"And you see the food I brought from school had all gone during the first week. And I guess my stomach had enough at its 5th week without food." Harry added a nervous laugh for effect. But it didn't work. 

The nurse frowned. "Well your lucky to have survive. I'll be back in just a bit." She got up and made her way to the door. When she was almost out, it looked like she had remembered something. "Oh! You have two visitors."

A/n: Look! I did another chapter! :) I feel so happy this week. I got all my food, and that's a miracle! I mean having to share lunch w/ the 8th graders. Also having to mention that people are cutting in front. I can say while Friday the 13th was my lucky day; this week has been my week. Oh, I feel like jumping for joy. I get to go to a wrestling event on Saturday and get to watch Unforgiven on pay-per-view this Sunday. And it took me THREE days to finish this chapter.

And thanks to my reviewers:

Leeva

UniversalStar87 

Wow, my first reviewers! : } Thankies! 

Please remember to review 

¯

¯

¯

¯

    __


	3. The Hell You Doin' Here?

 Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling does. 

hermionegranger's challenge. 

A/n: I forgot to explain what the numbers were there for last ch.

[1] 'Where in the blue hell am I? – Big fan of wrestling, I absolutely love the Rock, so I couldn't resist.0;)

[2] I don't know if you knew what anorexia nervosa is so I'll tell ya anyway. It's a sickness where people seriously are concern about their weight and starve themselves; although I'm not sure b/c I don't have my reference with me.

                                                                              **_To Find Love_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 3_

As the nurse left, the visitors came in. And to his surprise it was his Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

(A/n: I'm gonna switch to Harry's POV)

Great, what do they want? Do they get some sick, perverted pleasure out of seeing me suffer? I can clearly see them waiting for me to go ahead and break the ice. "Yes?"

Ah… Dudley gets to talk first. "You know Harry, you should eat right now." Food. God bless me food. That is all he thinks about isn't it? Well then, mighn't try it now eh?

I dip the spoon into the mash potatoes and take a bite… and spit it right back out. What I have mistaken for food must really be crap. I would be pathetic to try it again.

Now Dudley seems to be attempting to roll on the ground while laughing. This… is NOT, I repeat NOT, funny. You wouldn't be laughing if you tasted the food. It's exactly what I told him to do.

Hilarious! If you'd only seen it. Dudley went ballistic! He ran to the bathroom and threw it all up. I just can't stop laughing, now I have stitches in my side. 

"You know, that was the most horrible thing I've ever tasted." Dudley is indeed in pain. I want to know if there is any good reason they're here because this has become boring. "Really, would you care to enlighten me on the circumstances that have brought you here. **_And _**any second now."

The aunt has spoken. " We are here to visit you. To see if you're alright."

"I am fine, really, though I wouldn't have thought you two of all people would come visit me."

"That is understandable, but things I guess have changed."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I nor Dudley hold contempt for you. We've realized how short and valuable life is."  My Aunt Petunia has actually apologized to me. So what if she didn't really said it, but it was there. I guess I need to talk next.

"Aunt Petunia, your son probably has the opposite of whatever I have. It's wrong to have Dudley overweight, more or less obese," I say quietly in response. I hear a gasp in from where Aunt Petunia is sitting.

"Dudley might lose his life if he doesn't lose some pounds. He should be more healthy if he wants to do more things in life than just stare at the television or eat." Of course I hear her starting to tear up, but it's the truth. Whether she likes it or not life is that way. She can't deny nor can she hide from it.

"Is there something I can do to become regular?" In a moment of silence Dudley, it seems has broken it. I can see my aunt looking hopeful. "Actually, there is." I've heard of it before, but have no knowledge on its name. "Though it includes money and may be painful. You could ask a nurse or doctor out side of here." 

The nurse from earlier comes back into the room. "Mr. Potter, you have another visitor." When did she become so formal? And now I can't think of anyone else who would want to visit me, who isn't a witch or wizard. And with that I know my friends wouldn't come because I'm sure they don't know I am here. When she left Dudley and Aunt Petunia said they'd leave and come back tomorrow. So now I am awaiting my mysterious guest that has just arrived.

"You!" I hissed out.

A/n: And I'm sorry for the lame unexpected guest that is the Dursley's excluding Vernon. I don't like him much so he might not be in the story a lot. Though ***grins slyly*** this visitor is much more better than the last. I plan to have this story in a lot of chapters and will edit them so see if there are any changes. 

***still grinning*** Today is Saturday meaning wrestling has just occurred. I got to semi-shake hands with a lot of wrestlers: Torrie Wilson, Shannon Moore, the Hurricane, and Rikishi. (Okay so that's only four, but given the sucky seats from last year when I got to go to summerslam, and the floor seats this time, it's a lot.) 

Basically WWE Tour of Defiance rocked. Especially the 'kiss my ass match' between Rikishi, Edge vs. Eddie and Chavo Guerrero. ; ) 

And thank you to my ch. 2 reviewers:

UniversalStar87

Cynara

Death Eater  

I hoped you enjoyed it now please remember to review. It would make me very happy.

¯

¯

¯

¯


	4. Is There A Reason For Your Being Here?

 Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling does. 

hermionegranger's challenge. 

                                                                              **_To Find Love_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 4_

  In came the last person I'd have thought to come. He is standing there with a calm face just staring at me. Why doesn't he do something, like Avada me? Great he's coming closer.

"Yes me. Don't you have anything smarter to say?" Lucius Malfoy asks me in that despicable drawl. "What do you want Malfoy? Going to kill me for your precious Dark Lord?" He's smirking at me! The nerve of him. Can't he just answer the damn questions?! 

"Really now, Potter. Is that the way to say thank you to the man who saved _your life?_ And to answer these questions, I came to do a simple task, and no I am not going to kill you, yet." " You… saved _my_ life. Are you talkin' smack?" I started laughing again. I see looking in his face that he is startled and did not expect such a reaction, though when I stop laughing he covered up his appearance.

I seem to remember that I have gotten the ability to catch someone red- handed or when they have masked up their expression, I know what they're expression was, even when they've done so quickly. I seem to know some changes of my appearance. I think it started on my birthday because when I went downstairs that day my Aunt Petunia gawked at me and Dudley asked stupidly who I am. 

And so from what I feel of my hair it's still short, but tamed. My fingers are long and pale so I guess that I must be pale. And taller, I seemed to have gotten a growth spurt. And these senses. I got them sharpened like pencils out of nowhere. I have no explanation of why this happened. But back to the matter at hand.

Lucius is still there. So I ask a very innocent question. "What?" Hearing a low growl from him cracks me a smile. Now he is frustrated and has forgotten his mask. I really don't think he appreciates my smile. 

Ohhh! He talks once again! "I see that you do not believe me. Be it true though that I was the one who saw you at the park and got you to this hospital.  You do not believe it is true, but it is. Now I need a favor from you. Germanus Partum!"  

That was the last I heard before I die.

(And now we go to Lucius for what happens.)

I carefully hid my wand into my pocket as to not be seen by any of these horrible muggles.  I cannot believe he sent me to this place to perform some spell I do not know of. As a test tube appears out nowhere and begins filling up with blood and I can be damn sure that it is his. Next I see his hair being plucked of two pieces and put in to the test tube. Lastly a plug is put on top to reassure no spilling.

I quickly grab it and put it in my pocket. As soon as that is done I get up and leave. On my way out I see the nurse from earlier smile and wave at me. I quickly force out a smile and leave the muggle infested building and apparate as soon as I am out of sight.

I must wonder what this tube will be used for.

A/n: I got a new one up and there's more coming. Harry' so dramatic isn't he? The spell means 'true (genuine) birth.'

Got it from my Latin dictionary. And to note something I'm trying to get all this in how **_I_**typed it up, so please check to see if it's all right. Thank You Very Much!

Thank You To My New Reviewers:****

Desdemona

RadiantMoonWolf

Prophetess Of Hearts


	5. Forgetting What and Who

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does. 

hermionegranger's challenge.

Chapter 5 

What? Where am I? The… light. It's so bright. Wait a second who am I? I need to hold together what I know.

I am… Harry Potter. That's it. I can't remember anything else. "Hello." I am startled. A woman of 23 came up to me. She is wearing this white uniform that's quite clean to the cleanest form. It is a shame to taint it so. 

"Mr. Potter?" She is speaking to me again. I clear all unnecessary thoughts. I focus on her and I remember her from somewhere not long ago. Studying her now I see her eyes as a somewhat remarkable golden yellow. Her hair is a lighter shade of auburn and she has skin that seems very creamy. No make up, but she still is beautiful without it.

She is wearing a wide smile. "Hello." Is what I say back. I soon realize though that I am not informed of her name and I do not want to inform her of my sudden lost of memory. "Excuse me miss, what was your name again?" She is taken aback. She regains her composure and speaks, "Oh! I forgot to tell you of my name. Jessica Norwins. I was your nurse this morning, remember?"

Jessica Norwins. "Miss Norwins-" "Please. Call me by my first name. You are going to be here for a while after all."  Even if I were annoyed that she interrupted me, it would be nice to know someone here. I _will_ be staying here… but why? 

I then remembered what has happen and have the effects of the spell Malfoy cast on me. I needed to know all information on what has happen with the Dursleys'.  Neither Aunt Petunia nor Dudley would ever be like that. I cannot judge Uncle Vernon since I haven't seen him in the play yet.

"Jessica. How long have I been out?"

"About an hour since your last visitor left." "Oh… Why I am I staying here?"

She was about to reply when someone intervene. It seems fate wanted to post-pone the inevitable. After promising to tell me later she left.

Why was this happening? So many questions, but there was much time. I have to be patient to have all answered. And I **will** get them. Thinking this over I understand that Malfoy was here on some order to put that spell on me. Is it to erase my memories? Or something else?

(Back to Lucy dear ^.^ )

I need to get back to master. I know this must be important. If he could only wait… the pain in my arm is intense. I remember when **he **gave me this unusual assignment. This spell is ancient I could tell. 

***Flashback*** 

_The room was bathing in darkness. **He** was there though. When I look upon **his **face I almost grimace. The face is such a pain to look at. Whether or not I am **his servant (**here is a painful moment, me? Servant?**)** it is still disgusting the way **his** face is. I am a Malfoy. I need not fear him. I am in his favored. _

_"Luciusss." A hiss coming from the creature in front of him. "Luciusss. I want you to go to a hospital… A hospital where the mugglesss in which Harry Potter resides with live near." _

_I am overjoyed. Now is my chance to prove myself. "Yes, my lord. I won't let you down." I turn to leave. "Luciusss. I have not told you to leave yet. You musst not harm or be rude to the mugglesss. Do not harm anyone. You shall put the spell 'germanus partum' on Potter when you see him. Leave now and be quick about it."_

_I know to leave now when he says because it seems he is angry about something. _

***End Flashback***

And just my luck to see Potter running up to the park and then faint. **His **voice whispered in my ear to bring Potter to the hospital. I knew better than to anger him. I've done it and all I need is to bring the result back. 

I can't apparate. I am too busy and preoccupied to do anything but run. I will calm down as soon as I am away from all these muggles. There is an opening there near a alley and I prepare to apparate. 

I check to see if it is still in my pocket. I freeze. No, it can't be. It is gone and my arm might go numb from the pain. He is getting impatient by the way he keeps adding to the pain in my arm.

I have to go back. I need to get the spell again.

A/n: Phew! Another ch. done. I kind of got this sort of laziness and writers block forming before, but it's gone now. I got to keep up in school too, though, so I might be late in updating more. Plus I got to move, but it's closer to school.

Thanks to my reviewers:

kandra: Here you will find all answers. I think.

Draconic Ragnorock: Here you go!

Nagini: Thank You! Can you help me out on how to do the Latin?

Death Eater: Yeah, in the author's note I said he was being dramatic.  Thank you for the review =)

Danalas the Lady Chaos: Thanks on the constructive critism. Yup, Petunia and Dudley are a bit out of character. I'll try to make them in character. Is Lucius doing a bit better? And the medical terms, to tell you the truth I- * look around* am only 11. BUT I have a bunch of dictionaries with me. Although… would you mind helping me a bit? And the mechanical errors, meaning not typed right or the words wrong? And I'll go back and change the mistakes. Thank you. 


	6. I Am Not Weak

Disclaimer: I.Do.Not.Own.Characters.Nor.Will.I.Ever. L Ms. J.K. Rowling owns them. Please hurry with the 5th book. J 

hermionegranger's challenge.

Chapter 6 

She has come back. I hope that this time I would have found out why I will be staying here. Her hair shines in the sun while she fixes the beds near me again. I think it's time for me to show her I am awake.

"Jessica." She is startled of course so she jumps a little. 

"Oh! Hello Harry. How are you doing?" I consider being sarcastic, but I feel I will need her help in the near future. I put on my best fake smile. "I am doing fine." 

Ha. What a lie. Right now I feel like a cancelled show. She turns and smiles at me. "That's good to hear." Hoping to find out any information I go straight to the question. 

"So… I was wondering why I had to stay here. You know anything?" Jessica settled down onto a chair. She smiled up at me and began to speak. "Actually, yes. Your aunt and uncle have decided that you should stay here until your school starts. If you have problems with that, tell me now."

I felt elated. That was just such good news. "No problem at all Jess."  I would of course find something to do here… but for the time remains I'll just kick back and laze around. 

The Dursley's came again and Vernon still hasn't come. As soon as Aunt Petunia left to the bathroom Dudley came to my side. Until now he hasn't spoken at all. He let Aunt Petunia do all the care talk, which I sure don't know what to make of. It is still obvious that they still hate me, why they keep up this charade I don't know. 

Dudley wants to keep a steady in-between silence to have suspense. He wants me say something, well I won't. I was so busy with my thoughts that I jumped when I heard him talking. "YOUR _DISGUSTING!_ Why would anyone try to help _you?_ We're only nice to you because we don't want you coming back to kill us. We thought that starving you was the last straw; don't think that we actually _like **you. **_Why can't you die? It would make everything so better, wouldn't it? _Wouldn't it?!"_

I sat there staring at him. I wanted to cry, hell I wished I could. But I won't, I never can. People cry when they've lost all. They cry when they realize they are weak. They cry when they break.

Once they left I sat there with my head buried in my arms. I didn't cry though. Dudley didn't say another word through out the rest of the time they spent here. He knew he made the damage. My dignity will keep me in check. I refused to cry at any time. I am not weak.

Harry fell asleep as a shadow crept in the room. Lucius came into the room after frantically waiting for the nurse to leave. He knew he'd be killed if he didn't have the results. He did the spell quickly and left as soon as he could. He still had to torture the muggle at home. He apparated out.

_HE is waiting. I quickly hand it and bow out of the room. I see that disgusting rat groveling at __his feet. I'm disgusted of him and his way of failure. I am sure he will not last and that he will be disgracing himself over and over again. Peter Pettigrew is __nothing._

_(Try something new. Pettigrew's POV)_

I see Lucius come in. I know he thinks I am weak. Even so, who is at the top? He isn't. I am the one who found and help resurrect master. I _am the favored. _

He hands master the look-alike muggle test tube. I had found something interesting in an ancient spell book. Lily trusted me enough to tell me a spell and say to perform it on Harry at anywhere near his 15th birthday. I researched all information on it and it was to determine someone's true birth. It was a two-part spell.

The first to perform it on the child, the second to perform on the supposed father or maybe father. In this case Harry is the child, James the supposed father, and I had, for some reason, thought of the possibility of master being the maybe father. We cannot use both possible fathers, only one. Since James is dead, master will be the one used. If we had use James and he was not the father, a piece of paper would appear and the name of the father would be written on the paper. The same goes with master.

It is with such luck master had forgotten Latin or else I'd have been killed. As Lucius leaves our eyes catch and we glare at each other. When he has left and I came to my master's side. I get ready to do the second part. "_Germanus Patrim!"_

A test tube appears and blood fills it to the brim. Soon hair that filled master's head long ago drops into it then is plugged with a cork. I grabbed it and the one with Harry's, put both into an empty cauldron. Time had to be precise.

An explosion and then smoke. As the smoke cleared the blood and hair appeared again I remembered that if it drains then he is the father, if all remains he is not the father and the paper would appear. And the whole thing drains out and I could feel my eyes grow wide. My master is Harry Potter's, or may I say Harry Riddle's, father. 

I choke up and look towards master. He is waiting patiently to find out what this is all about. I try to speak, but I can't. He looks curiously at me. What am I going to say? I dearly wished that Lily didn't do this to me. "Master there is something I need to tell you. The spell was to…"

A/n: I'm not doing too much cliffhangers, am I? Anyway been busy so I couldn't post much. 

And '_Germanus Patrim' is suppose to mean True(genuine) father._

Thanks to my reviewers:

hermionegranger: Thank you!

Draconic Ragnorock: Your Welcome! And thank you, I'll try to make it longer.

Prophetess Of Hearts: Yes. And the true effect may not be until next chapter ***cackles***.

Nagini: Sadly, yes I am 11 years old. Though I am turning 12 this December. J  Errr… yeah thanks. Thanks on the Latin.  Is the _Germanus Patrim right? Thanks._

Wellingtonboots: Here is what happens. J 

PracticalPrincess: Thank You!

I'm going to work on next chapter now. Please review*puppy eyes*.

¯

¯

¯

¯

¯      


	7. Unfolding of the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize. JK Rowling owns HP AND CO.

hermionegranger's challenge

**_To Find Love_**

**_Chapter 7_**

(Pettigrew)

"…The spell was to-" and I was cut off by Lucius who came back into the room. Lucius kneeled and asked pardon of master. I glared at him knowing that I wouldn't be able to say what I wanted to say. I excused myself and turn to leave.

I heard the words _Crucio _ring out. I dropped to my knees and screamed. After for what felt like an eternity the pain stopped. He hissed, "Never leave without me telling you to." I cringe and he let me go.

To think that I betrayed my friends for this thing I call a master. To think that I could at least been friends with Lily, my crush. To think that I let them take Sirius to Azkaban. And I live my life regretting and hating myself for it all. How I wish everything could be better…but it's not.

(Harry)

Hmmm. I smell chicken soup. How do I know? I am a cook; I am supposed to know.

It's aroma smells divine, especially since it's not hospital food. I wish it were mine. That kid better enjoy because I'd have begged to just a sip. Jess comes up with a bowl and I stare longingly at it.

I can see her mouth twitch and she stopped. Realization dawned on me that it _was_ my soup. I yell out with joy and some people stare at me. I eagerly climb out of bed and helped her set it down.

I started wolfing it all down because of the hunger of refusing to eat any hospital food. I tell you it's worse than cafeteria food. "Thanks Jess. That was great. Did you make it?" She smiled and nodded. 

"I'd thought you'd like a taste of the famous Norwins Soup. You weren't really enthusiastic with the food here so I took it upon myself to cook something. You really need to eat."

I blush. I hated it when she brought it up. It was then that I knew I was eating nothing. I think that I may have finished it and kept shoving the spoon into my mouth thinking there was more. Jessica started laughing, but stopped at the look on my face. 

I blushed harder. We may have become friends, but this isn't funny. She smiled and said she had more. I mumbled a 'thanks' and she left. I'd wish I had a whole vault full of the 'famous Norwins Soup' right next to me. I think I had a dreamy sort of face on.

Oh well.

(Jessica Norwins)

I might as well kill myself. I am 23 and I have a crush on a 15 year-old patient. That's very bad because according to the law he's still a minor. But his eyes make me feel vulnerable like they're searching your soul.

Aargh. This really sucks.

(Normal POV)

At Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Dumbledore sat in his chair thinking. 'What to do?' his mind was boggled and had no answer. This whole situation with Harry and Voldemort was becoming upsetting again. He knew Voldemort was Harry's father, he was the only one told of this problem. The question was who else had been told that he wasn't informed of?

He remembered a memory that upset and amused him at the same time. Could it be possible? Did Pettigrew know? Did he learn of it now? 

Flashback 

"Lily… What were you thinking?" Professor Dumbledore turned his blue eyes on that of Lily Potter. "Albus, I just had a feeling. I know it was wrong and I'm really sorry, but you have to trust me on this. Besides Pettigrew deserves what I have in store for him." 

Quiet. Then a sigh came from the wizard. "I'm getting too old for this. All right Lily. I hope you know what you're doing." "I do sir. I'll get Peter back for what is to come." Such vengeful words coming from someone with such a big heart.

**End of Flashback**

All he knew was that she had a task for Pettigrew and that he needed to perform it when Harry was 15. He had a distinct feeling that it had something to do with Voldemort being the father of Harry. He hope something good would come out of this…but that was all it was. Hope.

Harry sat back and listened to the sounds inside the hospital. Jessica had delivered the soup a few minutes ago and he had just finished. He was tired, but couldn't sleep. So much to deal with and he hated it. He just couldn't handle the stress.

Too much stress. Right now Voldemort will have to deal with being 2nd in Harry's 'Kill List'. The only problem is how to kill stress. He needed to do something to occupy his mind and to help him relax. 'MUST. ASK. JESSICA.' 

'I'll go insane with boredom.'

He hobbled over to his desk. His homework in a neat pile all finish, (A/n: Huh?!* Gasp*) he smacked himself on the forehead. He shouldn't have left it there; Jess might have looked over it. He shoved it into his trunk and went to pet Hedwig.

The Dursley's excluding Vernon again came to visit. They had brought his stuff and Harry had asked them to leave not wanting to deal with them now. He didn't want to play this game anymore. He just wanted to yell and scream at them. They were a waste of life needed to be exterminated.

He backed away from his precious (A/n: preciousss**cough**) bird and started to look for Jess. He had no idea where that thought came from. And he really didn't want to know. Something was going wrong and he had a feeling that he'll be apart of this. Whether he liked it or not.

(Jessica Norwins)

I'm glad he liked the soup. I'm real tired now. I just can't wait till my shift is off.  Must have sleep.

(Harry Potter)

I find her at the nurses' desk. "Jessica, I'm bored. What can I do?" She smiled and had a thoughtful look on her face. Then her smile grew. "I'll tell you when we get home."

Home. I was supposed to move in with her. The hospital was filling up with patients because of a new disease. The disease was awful.

It distorted the mind. Made you see things. I can make a list of the concerns of the disease.

1. Mind distortion

2. Paranoia

3. Pain attacks of the head

4. A feeling that everything is so cold

5. Lost of Senses

6. No longer has the will to live

7. Death 

All in that order. It scares me to know of the disease when most don't. To see the patients as they twist and turn, cries of anguish at the lost of their eyesight, and to see their last breath when their families don't… even if they don't have one. I was there for them even if I am alone. 

Now that I have to leave who will be there for them? I'll still come back and that's the only answer I have. It won't be the same; I might miss someone and they die alone. That is what I'm afraid of: to die alone and to be surrounded by loneliness. 

I wish on a broken star for which it comes for someone to save me. 

(Peter Pettigrew)

Ever wish on night or day for a miracle? I have. Have you ever seen a collision? I will.

For when the time comes for the collision course of my master and Harry, be warned; pray for a miracle.

(Harry Potter)

We leave and head to her car. She has a midnight blue BMW which looks hella cool with its glistening exterior. Inside interior has leather seats and leather this and that, but what I like is the cd/tape/radio player. All it needs is a few odds and other gadgets. With that we start to her house.

A/n: Right! I haven't done much updating now have I? Well, I'm back and there's no telling of what is to come! I had an inspiration and came up with a new story! Isn't that great? If you're a DBZ fan then you might like it. It's called A Ticket Out of HFIL. Now on to the reviewers!

Thank you to:

 tima: I've updated and will try to get more up soon! Thank you!

 Sun Princess: Here you go!

 Prophetess Of Hearts: Hmmm. Maybe. No. YES!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! Of course… Your wish has been granted! Sorry I'm in a DBZ mood, heh. That's the only thing you all will ever get out of me! Everything else is a secret! Maybe…

 Lucil: Thank you! I hope you will continue to like it!

 Nagini: Cool review! Cracked me up when I read it! Really? Happy Birthday! Thanks on the Latin. I'm gonna change it later. I have some weird thing on getting things right. Thank you again!


	8. Pettigrew's Told

Disclaimer: Hello again. When I come up with some money and I buy everything that is not mine and is in this fanfic, then you will hear it on the news.

To Find Love 

I never thought I'd get to live in a glass house. Damn, it was near the size of the mansion! 

Jess helped me grab my stuff from the trunk of the car and we headed into her house. Feh…it deserves to be called something better than a _house_.

It definitely deserves to be called something else. I'm inside one of the best houses there is. I just came in through the front door and it looks amazing. "…and if you follow me your room is up the stairs." Eh heh. I missed what she was saying. Stupid Harry. I bet she said something important. Now I probably will do something that she said I couldn't do or something like that.

Wow. _Nice_ room. Maybe it won't be so bad moving in. But still…those people would be alone. At least he could still visit them.

Maybe it's time to try out his new _king_ size bed and take a nap. Hehehe. Dudley only had a queen size bed. I still wonder why that bed hadn't broken yet…

Pain ranked high on Pettigrew's most recent of agendas. His Lord was most irritated and he was the one paying for it. Pettigrew didn't know if now was the right time to tell him about Harry.

Curse Lily…although, he did deserve it. 

Didn't mean he was happy about it.

He might as well get rid of the annoying task and tell his Lord already. His footsteps echoed as he walked down a corridor and found his Lord looking over a text inside one of the many study rooms.

Pettigrew tensed, knowing that a Crucio would be coming his way. Why did he forget to knock?

_"Crucio._" Pettigrew collapsed from the agonizing pain. His Lord finally lifted the curse and Pettigrew took a few moments to recollect himself before he shakily stood up. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth before…

"Master! We've caught an Order member. What would you like us to do?" Just for interrupting the Death Eater got a Crucio. Pettigrew inwardly smirked, happy that someone else gets to be tortured other than him.

The Dark Lord turned his serpentine eyes back to Pettigrew and said, "We will continue our discussion later. Do not move from that spot." And his Lord walked out with the other, shaking in pain, Death Eater. 

Pettigrew sighed. Someone kept messing up his plans to tell his Lord about Harry. This was so not fair. Although, since when was the world fair…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hey! I get to help out at the hospital. Isn't that great? And no, I'm not being sarcastic.

Jess told me how I was a good help there and it was decided that I could help out even more. With my consent of course. 

So I feel a bit giddy and maybe those pixie sticks were the culprits behind it. Right…

Anyway, I get to earn money too. Then, there are the people I get to help out. Patients and workers alike. 

Life is _so_ good. But I can't wait 'til Sept. 1st…

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Pettigrew's been standing there for over an hour. He took his Master's warning very seriously. Just when Pettigrew thought he was going to collapses again, the Dark Lord came back. "So, what is it that you needed to tell me, Wormtail?"

Finally! 

"My Lord. I've just found out that Harry Potter is your son." 


	9. Plans of Conversion

Disclaimer: Currently looking for a way to buy Fushigi Yuugi at Amazon so I'd probably never have enough money to buy the animes, etc.

To Find Love 

It's so nice living here. Jess is nice and a great cook. I don't have to worry about Voldemort for a while and I have really nice things. Wouldn't Dudley be so jealous. I'd like to show off to him. He'd probably be crying to horsewoman and elephant Sr.

What a shame he wasn't here now. Oh well, at least I get to have the great life for a while until Hogwarts.

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#########################**

Harry was sprawled on his back and the blankets were all twisted around him like vines. He had a happy and content look on his face and his smile was present as well.

Jess came to check up on him and saw him still sleeping. She smiled at the lovely picture and went back down to fix dinner. A sigh escaped Harry as he rolled to his side.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Oh was Pettigrew going to get it now. Voldemort had fury etched into his entire face. Pettigrew began to back up and whimper. 

Voldemort looked like he was going to kill Pettigrew. Or he could just torture him. "Crucio!"

Pettigrew collapsed and began to scream. The anger that Voldemort held had intensified the effect of the pain curse. However, Voldemort may have wanted to leave the curse on forever, but he was interrupted.

Dumbledore strode in and Voldemort stopped torturing Pettigrew to talk with his long time adversary. He sneered and spoke in a tone that said, 'I am superior, fool, bow down to me!'

"What has the Royal Pain in My Ass want? Because I'm just itching to kill someone." Dumbledore just smiled. 

"Tom. You simply have to make everything so hard. I am here on behalf of your son. Harry has no idea, however, that must change."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "Don't call me that. And for your information, I have no son. Don't lie to me, old man. You can't fool me." Dumbledore shook his head.

"Tom, you are in denial. If this is how you react then how will Harry? Just give him a chance, please Tom." 

A son; an heir. Maybe he could convert Harry. Then he'll have the light side down to a dim flame.

**Voldemort smiled cruelly and said, "Fine, you fool of a man. I will see to my _son_." Dumbledore knew what Voldemort was thinking. All he could hope for was that Harry would be able to change Tom.**

**"Pettigrew! Pack our bags. We are going to Hogwarts."**


	10. Time To Go Home

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I swear it! I'm not insane! Don't call an asylum…I am really J.K. Rowling. I just have to change my name and kidnap her…

To Find Love 

Harry strolled around a bit in the hospital. He had been here for about a month now. Soon it was becoming September and it would be time to go back to school. 

Harry smiled. He had learned quite a few things. His ability to know what pains people and to ease their pain a bit was very useful. Maybe instead of being just an auror, he should also be a mediwizard. If he could tame this power a bit maybe he could use it to heal entirely. He could save people with cancer or whatever. 

His smile became wider. He also discovered the darker side of this power. It gave him a thrill every time he used it. He found out about it when he saw a plant looking so sickly. He could have of course healed it, but his thoughts at the moment consisted of death since he kept thinking about his end with Voldemort. So he just did the opposite of healing and made it sicker. Half an hour later and it was dead. Soon Harry started experimenting more with that part of the power. 

And of course, Harry had a lot to learn from it. Perhaps at Hogwarts could he find more information. 

To add, none of the Dursley's ever visited him again and Harry was glad. The game they had been playing had started irritated him. For once, he had thought they had actually cared. To find out they didn't reassured him that they were bastards as he had originally thought. 

Harry looked around for the cafeteria once he had entered the crossway that he wanted to end up at. He took a left and he reached into his pocket to grab the money he had earned at the hospital. 

While his stay there, Jess told him he could help out. He cleaned, threw away things, and talked to the patients. The doctors there were also gracious enough to teach him about medicine, surgery, and etc. At least the muggle side of it.

Unfortunately, it was only basic things. A little bit of medium level and only notes on the hardest stuff.  However, at least if he lost his wand his wand he could do a bit of surgery and the likes. That was a good thing. You can never just depend on magic. For magic also has its flaws. 

Now the cafeteria. Finally, to have some food. 

He had been eating a lot since he came here. Just not the hospital food. Though, the cafeteria was edible.

Voldemort scowled at everything. He sat away from the other teachers and from Dumbledore, with only Pettigrew at his side. It was almost September. About at least two weeks away. He had also heard that Dumbledore was planning to get Harry there tonight. Well, he wasn't sure when, just that it was tonight. 

The teachers kept glancing his way and he was getting very annoyed by it. When they glanced again, he shot them a dagger filled glare. 

He ate slowly, not enjoying anything because of his foul mood. Besides, he never enjoyed food anymore.

Pettigrew whimpered at his side and Voldemort slammed his elbow onto Pettigrew's head. That shut him up. Voldemort was also getting annoyed by that blasted fool a few seats away from him. Dumbledore kept shooting him glances, like the professors, but his was filled with twinkling and that glint that said, 'HAHAHA! I Know Something You Don't And I'm Not Going To Share It Until I Feel Like It!'

All Voldemort did was wave his wand threateningly. That didn't stop Dumbledore from continuing. 

Now Snape. Voldemort knew that Snape was a traitor. The sniveling coward was stupid enough to keep coming to the meetings, though. Snape should always be on his guard now. If Snape had thought he had the Dark Lord fooled then there will be hell to pay.

But Voldemort's list of things that were annoying was to long so he just contented himself with glaring at anything or anyone around him. He couldn't wait until he had Harry converted and he could leave this despicable hellhole. 

It was now 8:58 pm. Things went find for the rest of the day and Harry did what he always did. Study those health notes and practice all the practical things. Of course, he devoted a time for magic. Then he also made time to practice his newfound powers as well. 

All in all, everything was going good for Harry Potter. This was his first summer vacation that was good. Mugglewise.

Harry contented himself to a hostess cupcake and read about diabetes again. 

Suddenly, Harry heard a pop. He knew that sound. That meant someone had apparated nearby.  He got his wand out from under his medical books and held it at the ready. He tiptoed to where he heard the sound and got ready to open the door. He counted to three and –

Harry dropped his wand in surprise. Professor Mcgonagall stood at the other side with a surprised look on her face when Harry realized that his professor was held at wand point. His wand.

He lowered it and smiled at his teacher. "Sorry about that, Professor Mcgonagall. I wasn't expecting anyone from the Wizarding world to drop by. What can I do for you?"

She straightened herself and strode into the room. She raised an eyebrow at the books, though she couldn't see what they were about. "Actually Mr. Potter, I've come to take you to Hogwarts."

Harry was the one to raise an eyebrow this time. "Why? Did I do something wrong? Or did Voldemort plan something? Did Voldemort do anything? Please, Professor. I need to know. I haven't one bit about what's going on." Harry's eyes darkened.

"We'll discuss this at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. Come pack your things already." Mcgonagall waved her hand over the stuff lying around. "Is this all? If so, then never mid I'll take care of it." And with a few words everything was nicely packed into Harry's trunk. 

Harry shook his head. "Hedwig's still out. And I have to say goodbye to someone." She nodded and he left to go find Jessica. 

He found her at a patient's room. There was only two occupants at this time. After all, there was no visitors now. She was checking the patient's heart functions at the time and Harry knocked.

She turned around and smiled at him, to which he smiled back. "Hey, Jess. You've been great and all. But I have to go to school early. One of my Professors arrived and is taking me to my boarding school. I'll see you…" Her smile faltered.

"You'll keep in touch, right? And what if Dr. Rhinestone needed any help?"

"I got you. I'll keep in touch with the cell phone you gave me and if Dr. Rhinestone needed help he wouldn't need mine. Besides, he doesn't really need help. He just likes having me around. Trust, I'll try to come anyway."

"All right. Promise?"

"Promise."

They shared a brief hug and Jess held on longer than she should have. Harry smiled at her one more time and then left. 

Soon Harry walked away from the hospital and Mcgonagall hailed the Knight Bus. Harry was coming back home to Hogwarts.

One thing Harry forgot to do was say goodbye to everyone else. Jess knew there would be questions and then ranting. After that, Harry would be in a lot of trouble with the others. One for not saying goodbye and another for leaving. 

A/n: And since I'm bored I'm going to hold up a poll for which cell phone does Harry get. Verizon whatever or Nextel something. You people pick.


	11. The Surprises That Gives You Heart Attac...

Disclaimer: I own less money than I should if I was the owner of Harry Potter…

To Find Love

At Hogwarts, Harry felt a little uneasy. It was like he had a premonition that something was going to happen. And that it was something bad.

Professor Mcgonagall led him to Dumbledore's office. As soon as they reached the gargoyle, his premonition was a lot stronger than before. Harry entered with suspicion. 

And he soon found out why. When he entered the office, his worse enemy was there. It was like a tea party from hell. Dumbledore and Voldemort were drinking tea and it was so disturbing to see them eat lemon drops. I mean this is _Voldemort_. 

"Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing?! You're congregating with the enemy!" Harry, quick as a flash, took out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. 

Voldemort, who for some reason looked younger and human-like, put on a questioning look on his face. However, he made it look sardonic as well. Dumbledore just had that damned twinkle in his eye. Professor Mcgonagall didn't look too happy with the situation either.

"Well, you see Harry. There's a bit of a problem. It deals with Voldemort and you." Harry, his wand kept ready and didn't take his eyes off his long-time adversary and his mentor (who were both waiting for Harry to make a move), moved and cautiously sat in a chair.

"Right. Professor Mcgonagall, if you'd please leave for the moment." When she left, he continued. "Well, now that we're all seated, why don't we get started. Lemon drop, Harry? Or perhaps tea? Pumpkin juice and butterbeer are also available…"

"Er, no thanks, Professor. I just want to know what's going on."

Professor Dumbledore looked uncomfortable for a second then he gave out a large sigh. "Harry, whatever you do, don't over react. Just stay calm."

Harry raised his eyes skeptically. 

"Harry. Voldemort – Tom Riddle. He's your father Harry. He is your biological father." 

A/n: Sorry, sorry. I am very sorry that the chapter is so short. I promise to make the next one longer.


	12. Darkness Rising

Disclaimer: My name isn't J.K. Rowling, is it? Maybe I got amnesia or something. Heh. I could actually be rich, people. Wait, I'm not insane! I just want to have some money!!!

To Find Love

Was it enough that he couldn't have any parents? Now he was cursed with a father who was a killer. Harry didn't know for sure, but he was pretty sure that no one up there liked him. 

How can Harry know for sure that Voldemort wasn't lying? The looks were a sure sign in his dictionary. Because Harry could have sworn he and Voldemort could past for twins if it weren't for the fact that Voldemort was taller and had red eyes. Dammit, he was getting off subject!

Harry hated this. Voldemort was not his father. That was pretty hypocritical when he just acknowledged the resemblances between them. Harry's left eye twitched and he wished he were still in the hospital. At least there, everything made sense. His new power, the medicines and what not. He was starting to despise Hogwarts. 

He glared at Voldemort from across the room in which he was tied up at. In a fit of rage, Harry saw fit to attack Dumbledore. All Harry thought then was that Dumbledore actually saw it fit to lie to him. Harry had seen no other reason why Dumbledore would say such a thing and Harry had refused to believe it was the truth. That is until a few moments ago. 

But still, Harry wanted to stay in denial. How could such a man be _his_ father? 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Dumbledore had left and Voldemort wasn't sure what to do now. He could still see Harry from across the room, glaring. Instead, Voldemort chose to ignore it all and daydream what could be in his future once Harry had joined his side and they had just conquered the world. 

"So…you're my father?" Harry asked in disbelief. Voldemort had been cut out of his wonderful little fantasy…

Voldemort glared at the wall behind Harry and said, "It's not as if I wanted you." Harry's face fell. No matter how much he despised the idea of Voldemort being his father or how much it disturbed him, he couldn't squash the hope that he would finally have someone.

Quickly, Harry put his face back to normal. He was sure that it was an inherited habit; that of covering up emotions. What Harry wanted to do right now was let off some steam. He didn't want to stay one more minute here with Voldemort. 

Harry focused on his ability to heal. His left arm felt a bit sore from leaning against the wall from so long and Harry was sure they weren't going to untie him just yet. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Voldemort perked up. He had just felt an incredible power and he glanced at Harry. Harry glared right back at him. Voldemort ignored him and continued to search for that power; he knew that that power couldn't have belong to Harry. Harry was doing nothing more than sitting there with that glare on his face. 

Harry blinked. He stared outside and saw to his immense relief a bird. Harry needed to release the energy that was building up inside him. Plus, his emotions were playing key roles in it too. He glared at the bird. He needed to release that energy so bad…

Harry's eyes glinted black and the bird fell from the sky with black aura surrounding it. Harry heaved a quiet sigh that he hoped that Voldemort didn't notice. It was tiring trying to hide it…his new power.

If Harry hadn't been hiding it, then the black aura would have surrounded him first before the bird. It would have been too noticeable and Harry didn't want his "Father" knowing about it. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

There it was again! Voldemort was sure that the owner of the power was somewhere near. He looked around again, his eyes passing over the dazed Harry. Wait a second dazed…? Voldemort stared at Harry suspiciously before dismissing the daze as lethargy. 

Voldemort narrowed his eyes in frustration. He missed where it came from again. This was unusual. He never failed to find the source of a power. 

Unfortunately for him, had the owner of the power continued for a bit longer, Voldemort would have found the source. And Voldemort would also have found out that it was his very own son. 

A/N: So sorry for the short chapters lately. Also, I'd like to address the problem of two flames. If you're going to say that my story sucks at least tell me why so that I could improve on the story. Thank you. 

P.S. I did sort of wanted to have Harry and Voldemort to have a good relationship. However, it's not going to be like that for a while. I actually wanted to have a more rocky relationship. And for the issue of Harry being a bit dark. Yes, I kind of like that idea as well. But unlike some stories where it's like SNAP and Harry's gone dark just like that, I'm going into detail on Harry's path. Thanks to all who are listening and been supportive to me. I'll continue to write and hopefully update as fast as I can.

P.S.S. There will be two endings. An angsty one and a happy one.


	13. Falling into the Abyss

Disclaimer: I don't HP. He and everyone else belongs to Rowling. At least I own Jess and some other people that will be appearing.

To Find Love

Harry felt the energy in him. It was building up and he felt the pressure. It tore through his mind and he could feel every fiber of his being rippling with his power. It felt great and yet at the same time it was painful. 

It was gone and Harry was left with a short of breath. It was a good thing that Voldemort wasn't there. Harry would have been questioned. And then Harry would refuse and that would lead to either being tortured for the truth or Veriterserum. It was all a bloody mess then. 

Lucky for him, though, Voldemort had been busy with Dumbledore. However, Harry was feeling a bit dizzy. That power rush was exhilarating. But it was to the expense of his body. It wasn't like he could control these power rushes anyway. 

He concentrated on getting his breath back and started to walk towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They had untied him a while ago and he had been busy trying to stop the power rush in his room.

It was the afternoon and Harry wasn't sure about going near the forest when he could be seen. But it wasn't like he was going to do something bad.

Harry saw it coming. One of the creatures of forest had leaped at him and he dodged the blow to the right. The creature followed up with another blow and it was close by a breath to Harry's temple. Harry winced. And he winced again when he realized he was going to have another power rush.

They were still at the forest's edge and Harry ran a little more inside. The power was building again and Harry knew he couldn't hold up any longer and he turned around and waited for the creature. It wasn't long and Harry started to glow black. He eyes glinted black and a burst of black aura exploded from him. Harry saw the creature disintegrate and Harry let out a sigh. He jogged back out of the forest and stayed at the edge. 

Idly, he wondered how he didn't care about the killing. It was weird. He had killed a bird and now some weird creature. It was like it was nothing to him. He furrowed his eyebrows and thought for an answer. Maybe because it got the job done. It got the pain away from him and he still got to feel a bit of the power…

Then again, the creatures in the forest never come out. That creature must have been sent to kill him or something. He'll have to ask his father later.

It was strange, thinking about Voldemort as his father. After all, he had always thought that title belonged to James. 

For the rest of the afternoon, Harry just laid there in the shade of the Forbidden Forest. He looked as dazed as ever and he felt just as numb.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Voldemort looked to the forest and saw his son just sitting there. He scowled and walked over to his son. When he got closer he saw Harry's expression and it looked anything but all there. It looked like he was in another world of his own and no one would be able to reach him if he chose to stay in that world.

"Po-er…Harry. Harry?" There was no response and Voldemort sighed, irritated. He lowered himself down to Harry's level and looked Harry in the eye. Still no reaction. "Boy, can you hear me?" Voldemort snapped his fingers twice and Harry continued to just sit there. No one had ever ignored the Dark Lord before…

Angry, Voldemort was just about had it. He shook Harry violently and finally Harry woke up form his trance. Harry's eyes almost flashed black. Voldemort took notice of the eyes and Harry glared at him. "Get off of me." Voldemort scowled even worst and stepped away from him.

It was silent and then Harry got up. "Later." That was it and Harry walked away. It was then that Voldemort decided that his son was unusual. Most of all, Voldemort wouldn't forget how Harry's eyes reacted. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Harry splashed his face with water. He stared at his reflection for a moment. Something was happening to him. He didn't know what, but it was something. 

He snarled and almost hit the mirror. His fist was about a fingertip away from it. The air crackled with energy and you could see it just by observing the mirror. The mirror area around where Harry's fist was at was cracking. He forced his hand away and stared at his fist. He shook his head and splashed his face again. Turning the faucet off, he wiped his face. Harry breathed in deeply and cleared his head of unnecessary thoughts. 

Harry was beginning to be afraid of himself.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Black, you say?" Dumbledore questioned. Voldemort nodded. "Yes. His eyes were black for a second. And I wasn't imagining things. Plus, I felt that aura, earlier before when we had Harry tied up, flare for a second when the eye thing happened." 

"It is probably coincidence. Besides, there are some people who have eyes that change colors. Harry may be one of them. You are just overreacting, Tom."

"Don't call me that. But…I guess maybe you're right. My son doesn't have that much power, I'm sure."

The both of them said their byes and left, Dumbledore for his room and Voldemort to wander around. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

It was nighttime and Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was glowing black and his bed started to crack at any little place from the intensity of the power. His breathing was shallow and came short. He was sweating profusely and the sheets stuck to him. In fact, he was quite tangled in them. 

The glowing spread to his bed and with a final crack somewhere, it all stopped. Harry, asleep still, breathed in a hyperventilating way for a while. Soon, he had no trouble afterwards. It was a better night than others before.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Morning smelled heavenly to Harry's nose as he walked towards the Great Hall. Ever since the whole thing back with the Dursley's, Harry loved, nurtured, protected and savored his food. It was bloody wonderful.

Harry had on a smile even as he saw Voldemort at the table eating as if he wasn't in Hogwarts, home to his enemies. Sitting down on a table, Harry began to eat. He was interrupted when Dumbledore had asked him a question. "So Harry, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are coming to visit tomorrow. Would you like to tell me where you would want to go so I could find an escort for you?"

Harry scrunched up his eyebrows. "Weasley? Granger? Who're they?"

A/n: Yes! Another chapter done. Tell what you think, peeps. After all, feedback is most appreciated.

borne-shadow-childe: Lol! That would be funny. I sure hope it doesn't traumatize Voldie for life…

DaughterOfTheDawn: Thanks for the advice. I'm going to revise this when I'm done.  Yep. You guessed it I'm American. So, I'll try to use more British lingo. No guarantees as I don't know where to find it because if I just type it up on a search engine weird things will pop up and yeah…. Oh and I'll remember to put the Jessica thing later on in a chapter. Again thanks for the review!

SheWolfe7: Yeah, but I am doing what I want. I'm going to try not to be too persuaded to do something that I don't want to do.  Thank you for the review and for your thoughts ^.^

To everyone else, thanks for reviewing and I hoped you'll continue to read this story. 


	14. Reasons and Failure

Disclaimer: My name's not J.K. Rowling. I wish I were so I could have my dream house and etc.

To Find Love

The others gaped in amazement while Voldemort looked on in small interest. "I'm sorry. Was I supposed to know a Granger or a Weasley?" Dumbledore was startled. "Harry…you don't know your best friends?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Friends? I wasn't aware I had any friends." Dumbledore suddenly had a knowing look on his face. "Yes, yes…Please excuse us for a second, Harry." Harry quirked an eyebrow then he shrugged and left the room. For a second no one talked. "Well, this is interesting. Well old man, care to enlighten us?" However, the person who answered was not Dumbledore but Snape.

"Wormtail, what was the spell you used for the maternity test?" Wormtail shivered and started to stutter. "The incantations are _germanus partum _and_ germanus patrim_. Li-Lily made me pr-promise to do the spell on Ha-Harry. I-I re-researched everything on it." Snape sneered. "Well then, you should be aware that _if_ the spell was performed twice then the person who had the spell cast on twice in this two part spell would lose all of their memories instead of the usual momentary forgetfulness after the first time."

Wormtail's face whitened and Voldemort narrowed his eyes. The others were particularly upset about what would happen when Harry completely lost his memories. "I'll deal with this." Voldemort whispered but it sounded deadly all the same. Everyone started to get uneasy except Dumbledore and Voldemort; Dumbledore only had this disappointed look.

* * *

It had nothing to do with Harry being his son. That was what he kept telling himself. The only reason he was going after Malfoy was because he failed. Not because the fool had taken away his son's memory. After all, that might or might not work in his favor. Perhaps the result of that would be he'd have to work harder to convert Harry or maybe Harry would join him easily. But it was all on an off chance.

And as he stared into the eyes of the one who had failed him and his son, he knew that there would be no mercy because even as he told himself that it wasn't because Harry was family, he was lying. This man hurt his kin and now he would pay.

He sneered and had an urge to spit at the disgrace in front of him. But Lord Voldemort never succumbed to his urges and did only things he wanted to do. Instead, he whispered one of his favorite curses. "_Crucio."_ The effect was beautiful. He had Malfoy screaming and writhing on the floor and this was just a taste of what Malfoy was going to go through.

* * *

"Macnair, Avery. Come forth." Two Death Eaters stepped forward from the kneeling position they were in. No one except their Lord and themselves were in the room. The door banged opened and two other Death Eaters came in dragging someone they sort of recognize. "My lord, is that Malfoy?" They saw their lord's lips curl into a cruel smile and they suddenly wished they were somewhere other than in there.

"Yes, Avery, that is Malfoy. What I want you to do is to do what you want with him. I am finished with him. He has failed too many times. It is time he pays his dues." Both Avery and Macnair smiled and bowed to their lord. "Of course, my lord. Whatever you desire." They said in unison. They picked up Malfoy roughly and looked to their lord for permission to leave. They were dismissed and they dragged the former prideful man away with them.

Outside the doors, both turned to their new toy. "Well then, you arrogant prick. It's time to play." Macnair sneered at the platinum blonde haired man. While Voldemort only covered the man with bruises and cuts, effects of the numerous Cruciatus Curse inflicted upon him still numbed his senses and filled him with pain. But Voldemort was saving Malfoy for two of his most vicious Death Eaters.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and only had time to start the new chapter now. Plus, a whole lot of other stories of mine want me to type up more.

Response to reviews:

chosen1: Why is Voldemort and Dumbledore not killing each other? Good question. I think I'm just taking a step from other people who just have Voldemort come. I'll think up an answer, though.

harriettapotter: Well, I hope this chapter answered your question. From the beginning when I made up that paternity test this is what I had in mind when I constructed the spell.

RandomnessDotCom: Indeed, you all have found out in this chapter. I was really tempted to save it for a later chapter though. .

xMEx: Thank you! Dunno about this chapter though. It does have a purpose to this story but I hope people don't mind the violence.

henriette: In the future. Definitely in the future. And Hermione and Ron will get annoying to him once in a while but otherwise he probably will act nonchalant to them.

ironic-humor: Sorry I couldn't update sooner but here it is! I'm glad this is something you enjoy.

ekstasis: This was as soon as I could get! Sorry, sorry, sorry!

leo potter: Thanks for giving this a try. I'll try to get more out.

Kage: Curiosity killed the cat -

silverbluenchantress: It's a mystery! A chapter is a clue!

Kees: A million sorrys for not updating soon enough. Sorry!

diamond004: Yes, I love to torture Tom (_pats a glaring Voldemort on the head)_. Tommy and Harry won't be "close-close" for a while either but at least your question was answered.

Wanamaker: Yay! Another reviewer! I still find it strange that people can still find my story and review it when I haven't even updated for a while…Who am I to talk? I used to do the same. I still do actually.

I hope this chapter gave something as to where this story is going. If not…oh well .

I swear I will finish this so don't worry about that. And another sorry for updating so late. And I really hope this chapter is up to your standards. **Thanks for reading now review, please!**


	15. Tick Tock, Time Is Running Out

Disclaimer: The awesome J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. I'm just someone who finds it too hard to wait for the next book and keeps writing and writing.

To Find Love

Voldemort looked over the sleeping form of his son. The expression on the face was nothing he hadn't seen before but it seemed strange and disconcerting to see it on Harry now. It looked pained and afraid. Of what, he didn't know.

He scowled and walked away. He pondered the events that have happened. From the day he found out about Harry to staying here on this place he once considered his home a long time ago.

He smiled mirthlessly and continued his walk towards his chambers but without a doubt he was strangely happy about the events.

* * *

Harry shot up in bed. His eyes were glowing eerie again and he felt suddenly very nauseous. The air crackled and Harry shakily got out of his bed. He searched through his trunk and got out his Invisibility Cloak. Once he had it secured on, he ran. 

He was lucky no one was out tonight but the same couldn't be said when he reached his destination. "Harry?"

The boy's back was to him but it wasn't really that that bothered him. Potter was glowing black and he seemed really unstable at the moment. "S-stay away f-from me." It was so quiet that he almost didn't hear it but he did.

"Harry. Come here. I'm not going to hurt you. My Lord has specifically told us not to hurt you. Come on." It was all he could do not to run off. He saw Harry shiver.

"Y-you d-don't u-u-understand. I-it _hurts._" He furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer. "What hurts, Harry?" Harry started panting and his eyes were close. That was all he could see so far but it also seemed like there were continuous shivers going through Harry's body. The glow continued to surround Harry.

He blinked when Harry's hand shot out and grabbed him.

"H-help me. P-please." He had no choice _but_ to help him.

* * *

Harry was asleep once everything stopped. He couldn't believe the power this boy held and yet he could. After all, his master was very powerful and Lily Potter was quite above the average witch/wizard. But it seemed that Harry was way more powerful than the both of them combined. Like the power Harry held was beyond the comprehension of anyone. 

And as he looked at the sleeping form, he could almost feel the power building up again. And it made him feel just as afraid as he was excited.

A/n: I know it's short but I just wanted to get this out for Halloween. Hoped you all enjoyed.


	16. How Many People Cried?

Disclaimer: All J.K. Rowling's and associates.  
Story: Voldemort is Harry's father.  
Set after 4th book.  
Spoilers: Books 1-4. Some from five but not really.  
Warnings: I can't think right now.  
Pairings: Don't know.  
A/n: I'm so sorry the last chapter was so short! I'm just getting used to being in high school and things have been so hectic! Please forgive me! I promise to get them all longer. I've even set a rule for myself. All chapters must reach at least 40kb. That's good, right? Please don't hate me!

**To Find Love**  
_Chapter 16: How Many People Cried?_

Harry was in pain but it seemed almost too good to miss the irony of the fact it was one of his…father's Death Eaters to have helped him. Harry asked over and over to be chained. He asked to be killed. But there was no request that involved harm to Harry that the Death Eater would say yes to. The more ironic part is that that Death Eater?

Was Rodolphus Lestrange.

Many a times he had asked Lestrange for the date, wondering if he was going to miss September 1st at this rate. Other times, he had asked Lestrange about his insane wife. He never answered the latter but the date and time was always available.

Then again, Harry had been acting all pessimistic lately. Since about the time when he found out about Voldemort being his father.

Harry blinked back tears as another wave of pain tore through him. Lestrange had kept throwing animals in the room for Harry to focus his power on but there was no way that Harry could keep going on just killing animals. His power was growing too big for that and Harry was sure that no matter what he did his power would grow to the extent where he could not even control one bit of it.

There were even periods where Harry would harm himself a little. That was a messy business and Lestrange definitely disapproved of it (which was funny considering who he was, whom he was married to and who his boss was). But it wasn't like he could do anything about it. When he was getting these waves of pain, his body would just function on its own. In his deluded and clouded mind, Harry wouldn't even notice his hands scratching at his own skin. He bled but it was barely noticed because the pain coming from his power had him in its grip first.

The door open and Lestrange appeared. In fact, he wore something akin to concern but Harry never trusted Death Eaters, even former ones and spies like Severus Snape. That man was most hated in Harry's world next to his father and Bellatrix Lestrange.

The man strode over to Harry and Harry felt himself be lifted up. "I'm sorry. But we must leave soon. This is no place to let your power run loose. We have many people after you. Since my disappearance from the Death Eater meetings, My Lord suspects me of your own disappearance. The Ministry has gained information that you have some kind of destructive knowledge of them that could bring Fudge out of office. Dumbledore and the others don't know about your power but they do want you back. We cannot stay here."

Harry nodded weakly and just stayed quiet. He didn't have the strength to talk.

Lestrange hurried even more. His footsteps almost broke out into a run. Harry didn't really have anything. Neither did Lestrange, it seemed. So they had nothing to bring with them. The worst part of it was that they hadn't had a shower and a brush up in a long time. It made it easier to travel.

So Lestrange set off, quicker, to a building that was abandoned. Harry almost lost his conscious but Lestrange kept him awake, saying it was not good for him to nod off like that.

That night, they stayed and slept in a cold warehouse on the floor before they had to move again.

* * *

"Jessica Norwins is pronounced dead.

"In a tragic accident, we find Miss Norwins at her home looking like she had died in her sleep. There has been no report on the cause of the death but it is accounted for that she was a healthy person and she was still young. She was not diagnosed with any terminal disease in the last 20 years and the last time she was seen she had looked fine to her colleagues.

There have been several cases like this, the most notable one being the Riddle case–"

Dr. Rhinestone had not felt this weary in all his ages. Which wasn't much because he wasn't really old. He was around Jessica's age.

Jessica had been a bright young, woman. She had enjoyed working there and she was always nice to everyone. She worked harder than most people and she always mourned the dead. She had a whole entire future waiting for her. But no more…

He wondered if Harry knew about what happened. Did they even have TVs in boarding school? He shrugged and decided to call Harry anyway. He needed to know if there was someone out there who could grieve with him.

"H-hello?" A soft voice answered. It sounded as if Harry was feeling weak at the moment.

"Harry? This is Dr. Rhinestone…Have you heard the news?"

"…No."

"Jessica –Jess…she's dead. I'll send you an email on the report but…I'd still like it if you could visit me and the others."

There was a sharp intake of breath and then nothing. He was going to speak again when Harry's voice croaked out, "Of course. I'll see you soon…"

There was a click and then a dial tone. Harry had hung up.

Dr. Rhinestone sighed. Things always had to be tough. There was never a time where things could be all right for than a day at the most. Sincerely, he felt as if the world should just collapse all around them. After all, so many bad things had been happening and sometimes there was just no use for a doctor. But then he rationalized that that was just crazy talk. He couldn't just give up on the world just because it seemed like the apocalypse was coming.

In any case, he was looking forward to seeing Harry again. And he was sure the others as well…

* * *

On the other side of the phone, Harry stayed staring at his phone for a long time. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing is never wrong when it comes to you." Silence. No come back.

"You'll find out when we've headed to the library. But first we need to take a good cleaning."

"I have no say?"

"No."

Lestrange shrugged and followed Harry. Lestrange watched as the boy limped and he rolled his eyes. Harry wouldn't ask him for help but Harry would always accept it. Might as well carry him.

Afterwards, Harry stayed quiet but it made Lestrange smirk to know that Harry was probably complaining in his head.

The town they were in was mostly deserted when they entered it and they wondered why that was. They headed towards the nearest house and found the door to be unlocked. Going inside, they went to the bedrooms and rummaged through to see if there were any clothes they could use. Finding some they headed to two different bathrooms. The one Harry was in had a bathtub and Harry grinned. He had never used a bathtub outside of that one time in Hogwarts and he heard it felt great. For that big one, yes it was true you can swim in it and whatever…but compared to a muggle one it had nothing. A muggle one was smaller and you could lay in it like one's bed. No fear of drowning as you fall asleep. And all those other glorious things…

Having had the water charmed by Lestrange from his bathroom to stay hot, Harry carefully climbed in. His sore muscles relaxed and he became tender. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. Or if at all. Considering whom he lived with…

After taking care of the necessities, Harry just relaxed and stayed in the tub. He wanted to take his time and enjoy something. And before the pain starts to act up again. Harry sighed and looked out the window. It was a nice day and the thought of why the neighborhood was abandoned filtered through his head. He'd asked Lestrange about his opinion on why later.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Potter! Hurry it up!"

"Knock it off! I want to try some time to myself!"

There was silence when…the door burst open and Lestrange walked in. "Hey!" Lestrange paid Harry no mind as he picked him up and wrapped a towel around him. Harry struggled but the other was not so inclined to pain. Years of serving Voldemort can do that to a person.

"You can have luxuries later. Now we have to get a move on. Or at least that was what I got from your reaction to your device." Suddenly, Harry remembered why he wanted to get cleaned up and why he wanted to just drown himself in that tub. He slid from Lestrange's grasp and went into a room to change quickly. His mood had turned somber fast.

"You smell like lavender vanilla." Lestrange's voice traveled through the wood.

* * *

They walked and walked until they were in town. They looked for a library and Harry quickly headed to the computers. Lestrange decided to just look around and look at books.

It was such a good thing that over the summer he had gotten an email address when he had moved into Jess' house.

Logging in, Harry went to for the one labeled "Urgent!" As he read, he began to get angry and his eyes were tearing up. Avada Kedavra. It had to be. And if there was anything he was surer of, it had to be the work of Death Eaters. A witness had said that all he had seen the night before when he was going to bed was green fireworks. He went in search of the man he went in with.

He found him in the New Age section…looking at a book of…Wiccans?

Sarcastically, Harry said, "It's a wonder why they have to get all these magical properties for their spells." Lestrange ignored him. The older man knew that Harry was partially in a bad mood.

"You know, this is a very interesting book. Funny how some muggles attempt to do magic. This really does amuse me." Harry grunted and looked off to the side. He was going to look back at Lestrange when something caught his eye. He gravitated towards it and reached out. It was like it was calling to him. He grabbed it and stared. Nothing was on the cover except two symbols. An eternity sign and the number sign of power. He traced the side eight and then the enlarged four in the background of the eternity sign.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Harry looked up to see a concerned face. He hadn't even noticed that he had been staring at the book for a long time. But if Harry could see his own face right now, the way Lestrange could see it, then he would have described it as blank and dazed at the same time. His eyes may have been focused but…

"Ah, yeah. Just…a little tired. You want that book?" The amused glint came back into the older's eyes. Lestrange nodded and smirked. Harry didn't even want to try to question it at the moment. Harry grabbed it and didn't notice he was still holding onto that book. As soon as Harry got to the self-checking out machine, he noticed that he did indeed have that weird book with m also. He pondered on whether to check it out or not. Why not.

He did the Wicca book first and then tried to locate a label on the other one. Strange. There was none anywhere. But Harry couldn't seem to want to put it back. He stared and realized that he could just take it. The sensors couldn't sense it since it had no label at all. Harry took both books and walked out of the building where Lestrange had said he would wait.

Handing the Wicca book to Lestrange, Harry felt compelled to hold onto his own book very tightly. "What was the Death Eaters plans for the past month?" Harry said tightly, remembering.

Lestrange stopped walked and face Harry who had not moved from his spot just near the library's doors. "Why?"

"…One of my friends was killed. Jessica Norwins. And I have a feeling there's a reason why the neighborhood we were in was empty."

"The neighborhood had been done at least two weeks before I "kidnapped" you. Norwins just this past week. Emptying the neighborhood of life had been just Death Eater fun but Norwins was personal. She had accidentally discovered a little Death Eater meeting between the ones there after we had just cleaned out that neighborhood and she had gotten away. Looks like they finally got her, after she had been successful of keeping away for nearly four weeks. "

Four weeks…four weeks ago he had been safe and sound in Hogwarts when someone he cared about had stumbled onto a Death Eater meeting. Two weeks after that he was taken by Lestrange. Another two weeks had passed and she was dead. He was at the library doing nothing. He couldn't even grieve properly.

"That Death Eater meeting between the others and I was the last one I went to. Two weeks went by without your father calling us. I found you and I didn't go to the next and then the next Death Eater meeting. Meetings have gone by and I have yet to leave your side. I won't unless you ask me too."

Harry felt weak. His knees buckled and he slid to the ground. He looked up pitifully from the ground at Lestrange. "Ju-just stay with me please."

He couldn't get to Hogwarts. He couldn't navigate his way around London. There was no one else.

There was nowhere for him to go.

* * *

A/n: All right everyone! Once I've finally gotten settled to some new things, I'll just be giving out group thank yous! And everyone, I really do thank you for reading this. And I hope that this new chapter is long enough and good enough for you all. Cheers and hoped everyone had a good holiday!

P.s. A certain someone's review scared me. Please don't hurt me! I hope this chapter was long enough…


End file.
